The Last Night
by TeenFanatic
Summary: I felt like I was a kid living with my mother again. Whenever I’d have a nightmare she’d come and sit by my bed and wait for me to fall asleep. Just knowing that she was there made me feel safe. With Kyo sitting here, I had the same feeling. I felt safe.


I still live! .:bricked:. XD

Ha ha, i guess i haven't exactly been sticking to my 'Write More' new years resolution hmmm? Well, i try at least XD Like the way i've been trying to finish this one-shot since December! I was going in a completely different direction with this story, so some scenes required a few rewrites. Also, I've been drawing a lot lately. I even made it into the schools top art class! (if your interested, you can see my blog on or dA for details XD) So i've been working more on projects for class then writing...

Also made it a one-shot since it's become apparent recently that i'm having a hard time sticking to chapter stories XD

**VERY IMPORTANT NOTE:** If you have _not_ finished the anime or read past Volume Six in the manga series, you will _not_ understand this story. It is based on the events that happens during the anime finale / Volume 6. And if you haven't and decide to still read, there will be spoilers!

... you have been warned XD

Please enjoy 'Fruits Basket - The Last Night'!

_Pairing: Kyo/Tohru  
Based on the song: The Last Night - Skillet  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket! Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya_

* * *

_The rain pelted loudly against the moist ground, its waters flooding every inch of the land. While most citizens would rush for cover in the midst of the storm, a young brown haired girl walked dazed among the rain. The water had soaked straight through her clothes and clenched to her pale skin. Her eyes were pained and not from the cold. Her footsteps vibrated from the ground, her breathing was heavy, and Kyo felt and heard both. She approached with caution as if not to upset him. He glared up through the heavy rain as the young girl drew forth. He snarled, trying to disguise his form. The girl crouched down to the soaking mossed-covered floor, tears rolling down her cheek. Slowly, she crawled closer to Kyo. His eyes tightened. Shaking, she put her hand on his monstrous-like leg. She startled him. Kyo's eyes flared open, violently pushing the girl aside as she flew through the rain. There was a loud thump, and screaming._

It was me screaming. I was that girl. I jumped upright in my bed, clamping my sweaty hands over my mouth to keep the others from hearing. I made a promise to myself not to bother anyone with these nightmares, which was becoming increasingly hard to manage. Waking up to my own high pitched screaming every night made for a long, frightening night, where I begged that the sun would just rise allowing me to get on with my regular life. Well, if you could call living with the Sohma's "normal."

I turned over to my side, clutching my pillow tightly to my chest to keep it there. I squeezed my eyes closed trying to release the nightmare from my mind. Seconds later, my eyes flashed open again. When I closed them, all I could see was Kyo's large, cat-like eyes, glaring at me.

It had been weeks since I had found out about Kyo's "true form." And even though I thought that I was over everything from that long day, the nightmares began to take shape shortly after.

_"I would have figured you would have nightmares," Yuki said, plopping a steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of me. I stammered, "Oh, no, no! It wasn't that bad! Honestly!" Yuki sat down, placing a finger on my mouth, I quieted immediately. But only for a moment. "I'm sorry, you really don't need to stay up, and it's two in the morning. I'm fine. Really." _

_Yuki pulled his finger down and took a sip from his own drink. "It's no problem at all Miss Honda. You went through a lot this past week, nightmares are normal." I lowered my head, staring intently into my cup. I looked up at Yuki; he smiled politely at me, then his eyes flashed to the back of the room, his eyes tightening into a glare. I winced; it reminded me of the icy glare that Kyo gave me in my nightmare. I also shuddered, since Yuki only glared at one person in that way. Kyo. I tried to keep my back to him, but I turned to stare at him when he placed a warm hand on my shoulder. _

_"You okay?" He asked. I stammered, but Yuki answered me before I could. "What do you think? She's having nightmares. You're just making it worse by being here you stupid cat." I saw Kyo's eyes fill with hurt for a second, it quickly turned to anger. He turned around and stomped back outside. I stared back at Yuki, he was calm and composed. _

_"Don't worry, he'll be fine. He's probably sulking on the roof." He took a sip of his drink as if nothing had happened. I stared up at the ceiling; I heard rain begin to fall._

I sat up and turned on the little light sitting next to my bed. That was two weeks ago, since then I promised not to let anyone else know I was still having nightmares. Not just to worry the others, but to keep Kyo from getting hurt. I glanced at my clock; it was about three in the morning.

"I heard you," came a whisper.

I clamped my hands over my mouth to keep from screaming again. Not just because of how sudden the voice had come, but also because I knew whom that voice belonged to.

Kyo slid out of the corner, like a shadow coming out of darkness. He stepped forward into the dim moonlight, staying at the door.

"I-I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I said lightly, a little confused since he was still wearing his daytime clothes. Had he been up this whole time? It was three in the morning.

"Nah, I've been having trouble sleeping, so I was just sitting on the roof," he said looking up, as if to tell me he had heard since he was sitting directly above me.

I sat up, pulling my knees up towards my face to lean against. I tugged at the blankets to bring them along. I couldn't say anything to Kyo. I couldn't let him know about the nightmares about him, I had seen the hurt in his eyes that night a few weeks ago, and I didn't want him to feel like that again. He moved slowly toward my bed, as if not to frighten me. He stalled at the edge.

"It was about me wasn't it?" He said lightly. I remained silent, but that probably only gave away more to him that my nightmare was about him. I took a deep breath, and nodded gently.

"Are they getting any better?" He asked. I knew what he meant instantly. I thought back to my nightmare. The cold ground, his tightened eyes, the screaming. I winced. I tried to hide it in my blanket, I wanted him to at least think I was doing better, I had to try to keep him from being hurt.

I smiled. "Yeah, I think so. I think tonight will be the last night I have that nightmare." I said, even though I was sure it wasn't. I forced a small smile anyways, hoping it would fool him.

"You said that weeks ago." Kyo said, moving from his place behind the bed railings to sitting at the edge of my bed. He waited silently.

"… I'm sorry." I said, unable to manage anything more.

"You don't need to be. It's not your fault that your having nightmares."

I sat there silently. One thought was running through my mind and I spoke it out loud. "I don't want to be scared of you. How can I make this better?"

"I'm not sure." He said honestly, sounding a little worried like he was trying to figure out some way to help me but was pulling up a blank. There were a few minutes of silence.

"I do want this to be the last night of some sort," he mumbled. I stared up at him, a little confused as to what he meant.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Even if tonight isn't the last time you have a nightmare about me, I want it to be the last night you spend alone because of it." He said gently. "I know your just trying to hide your nightmares so you don't worry me and the others, but… I don't want you to suffer, Tohru. You don't have too, not alone."

I felt terrible, I had been trying not to hurt Kyo but only ended up hurting him even more. I felt tears moisten in my eyes; I wiped them away with my sleeve. I stared up at him and smiled lightly.

"Thanks."

He moved over a little bit to face me. He raised his hand and swiped it softly across my face, moving my hair out of the way. His face was gentle; his features smoothened even more by the moonlight.

"You need your sleep Tohru," he began. "But I'll wait here until you fall asleep."

I began to protest, he didn't need to loose even more sleep then he already had because of me, I'd feel even more horrible. I opened my mouth, but he put a finger to it, an unspoken signal to be quiet.

"It's okay," he whispered. He pulled some loose strands of hair dangling in front of my face behind my ear again, before he sat up and leaned his back against the back rails of my bed, staring at me. I smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you, Kyo."

He raised the corners of his mouth a little, than dropped back as I turned to lie on my side. I felt like I was a kid living with my mother again. Whenever I'd have a nightmare, she'd come and sit by my bed and wait for me to fall asleep. Just knowing that she was there made me feel safe, like I could fall back asleep to anything except nightmares. With Kyo sitting here, I had the same feeling. A feeling that made me safe. Slowly, my mind began to drift into sleep. I was still conscious of the sounds around me; crickets outside, the wind blowing lightly across the patio, Kyo's breathing.

The weight of the bed changed, I could feel it become much lighter as Kyo stood up. He must be leaving, probably thinking that I was asleep. Thinking this, the next thing pleasantly surprised me.

I felt the bed roll beneath me on my side, feeling his arm brushing against my side. I could feel his presence leaning over me carefully. I kept my eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. His hand brushed gently over my face and he began to speak lightly.

"This is the last night you'll spend alone," he whispered. "I'm everywhere you want me to be. You don't need to hide, Tohru."

He moved his hands away from my face. The next thing I felt was something quick, wet and sticky. His lips against my face. A gasp was climbing up my throat, but i held it in. He probably thought i didn't know he had just kissed me on the cheek. But i couldn't do anything about my quickly increasing heart rate or flushing skin. He pulled away, speaking again.

"The last night away from me."

The bed swayed again, his weight completely gone. The door cracked open and I partially opened my eyes. He was hovering at the door, smiling. He turned and closed the door. I waited a moment before my eyes flared open and raised my hand to touch the part of my cheek he had kissed. My hand stayed there for endless minutes, it was still wet. I smiled widely, turning to my other side and closed my eyes, waiting for sleep to find me.

Instead of seeing Kyo's "True Form" when i closed my eyes now, it was Kyo's regular form. He was smiling kindly, holding out his hand for me to take. His last words floated through my head,

_"The last night away from me."_

I smiled.

"Thank you Kyo."

* * *

I hope you've enjoyed this! I'd love some reviews as well :)


End file.
